


The Cat of Christmas

by masqurade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, just christmas fluff, marichat gives me so much life i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In in which case, Chat Noir gives Marinette a surprise on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat of Christmas

Seeing Chat Noir in the middle of the night again makes Marinette more exhausted than fighting any Akuma. Then again, she should be used to it by now. After all, he visits her _every single night_ without fail. It’s almost like a routine with them now where Marinette leaves her balcony doors unlocked and when Chat Noir arrives, she lets him lay his head on her lap as she reads. It’s weird – like _really oddly satisfyingly_ weird – but tiring nonetheless.

“Not tonight,” she ends up saying, ready to close the door in his face if not for him sticking his foot in the gap.

“Wait, why not?” Chat Noir asks.

Marinette doesn’t know what to say to this. However, it’s Christmas Eve, and she really _desperately_ wants to be by herself. It’s just one of those nights where she just doesn’t want to speak to anyone, and for some reason, even without saying anything, Chat Noir _understands_.

“At least let me give you your Christmas present,” he laughs, placing a box in her hands before closing the door from the balcony himself. She looks up to meet his gaze, but then he’s mouthing something to her which takes up all her concentration because _Dear Lord_ , what the _hell_ is this dumb Cat saying?

_Open it_ , she ends up deciding is what he is trying to tell her.

She almost wants to place it on her desk and go to bed just to spite him, but her curiosity gets the better of her devious side, and she ends up opening the package excitedly. It takes her a while to get through the wrapping, but after that, what she is left with is a thin bracelet with a single, cat-shaped charm hanging from it.

Her eyes immediately snap up, and she can feel the grin that’s growing on her face right now. The bracelet is _beautiful_ – nothing like she’s ever seen before – and she’s so happy he even thought of getting a gift for her. She watches Chat Noir return her smile with something so genuine it takes Marinette’s breath away.

_‘Merry Christmas’_ , she mouths to him and is delighted when he does the same.


End file.
